


Figures

by quiet__tiger



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Smallville
Genre: Humor, M/M, Nude Modeling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-16
Updated: 2017-04-16
Packaged: 2018-10-19 16:47:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 972
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10643991
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/quiet__tiger/pseuds/quiet__tiger
Summary: Bruce is taking a figure drawing class at Excelsior. Lex isn't helpful.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted to Livejournal Jul. 22nd, 2008.

“Lex, move your damn arm.”

“Why?”

“Or at least switch to the other hand if you insist on being an ass.”

“But I’m a _lefty_.”

Bruce stopped drawing and leveled a glare at Lex. Not that he expected it to _work_ , but he needed to try _something_. Something that didn’t involve beating Lex over the head with his pad of paper. Or the katana in the corner.

Lex had volunteered to pose for Bruce so he could do his homework for his figure drawing class. A class Lex had nearly begged him to take, knowing that he’d be able to model. Exhibitionist freak...

The class had finally progressed to the stage of using live models, and the students were allowed to work off of friends or themselves in the mirror. Undergarments of some kind were expected, it wasn’t technically a class for fully nude figures, but this was Lex. He’d happily stripped down and put all of himself on display.

Bruce was currently trying to draw Lex’s left hip, but Lex was jerking off with his left hand, his arm blocking the bone and shadow Bruce needed to draw.

“Lex, come on. This class was your idea, and you wanted to model, you could at least let me finish.”

“Just let _me_ finish.” Lex smirked at him wickedly, blue eyes half-lidded. He didn’t stop moving his hand up, down, twist, squeeze...

Dammit. Lex was thin and pale and _delicious_ and Bruce couldn’t get enough of him. Giving up on work until Lex was in a less playful mood, he carefully put his pad of paper and his charcoal down. He then stood slowly and slunk towards Lex in that predatory style that made Lex _his_.

He grinned in the way that only barely bared his teeth when Lex’s hand faltered on his cock. Lex liked to play his little ‘sultry, demanding lover’ game, but Bruce had his own ways of turning Lex on, too.

In front of Lex, Bruce reached down and gently, then not so gently when Lex resisted, pried Lex’s hand away from his cock. “If I let you do it, you’ll be teasing me all night _and_ I’ll never get my work done.”

Lex looked down. “You’re getting charcoal on me.”

“Getting dirty never bothered you before.”

Lex frowned. “You sound like bad porn.”

“Well, you look like good porn. It evens out.”

Wary of charcoal not tasting terribly good, Bruce chose to jerk Lex off with his left hand, letting his dusty right hand wander around Lex’s body. It was good practice for becoming fully ambidextrous, one of his many current goals. Lex, a few inches shorter than he was, reached up to kiss him, and Bruce let him, the kiss hot and filthy. Whenever they fooled around it was hot and dirty, fast and wonderful. Lex was intoxicating, and unfortunately he _knew_ it.

Bruce pulled back, leaned down to kiss one of Lex’s nipples, then dropped to his knees. He took as much of Lex’s cock into his mouth as he could without teasing or preamble; Lex’s body jerked and one hand came up to clasp Bruce’s hair.

Bruce worked harder, wanting to get this over with as soon as possible. Not because he wasn’t enjoying himself, but the sooner Lex got off, the sooner he could work. He used his chalky right hand to wrap around Lex’s cock where he couldn’t reach with his mouth, leaving black smudges on the smooth, pale skin.

Lex had gotten a good head start, pre-come leaking long before Bruce had finally given up on his drawing, and it only took another couple minutes and a hard press right behind Lex’s balls and he was coming into Bruce’s mouth, hand pulling Bruce’s hair almost to the point of pain.

He pulled off when Lex finally relaxed his grip, then resumed his seat on his bed to continue drawing. He picked up his charcoal and looked at Lex expectantly.

Lex gaped at him for a moment. “What about you? Don’t you want to fuck?”

Bruce really did, his own cock visibly straining against his Dockers, but he really needed to work. “You can make it up to me later. Right now, stand there so I can draw you and hand this in tomorrow.”

“It’s not like you to wait until the last minute.”

“Yeah, well. Before I met you there were a lot of things I didn’t do.” Liking suck cock, for one, but Lex didn’t need to know that. No need to give him any more leverage over Bruce. It was just good he was a quick learner. “Now stand there and don’t move.”

Lex heaved a theatrical put-upon sigh, but finally posed again so Bruce could fill in the proper shadows around his hip. He really would like to fuck Lex into the mattress, or the floor, or his desk, but he’d just have to get sex later. Lex could reward him for finishing his work.

Bruce sketched over to Lex’s abs, and down to right above his cock. He wasn’t going to draw his dick; that wasn’t part of the assignment so he made Lex pose with his leg blocking it. But he did have to hide a smile as he wondered if did draw it, if he’d have to include the charcoal smudges around the base.

He _did_ leave the handprint off his ass.

~*~

A/N: Freshman year of college, one of my roommates came back to our room freaking out. Her professor for her figure drawing class wanted the students to draw themselves nude. The class convinced him to let them wear their underwear.

I have *no* idea why I was reminded of that while trying to decide on a focus for this story, but then I decided that Lex would be a terrible model for Bruce...


End file.
